The present invention relates to a new and distinct Astrantia plant, botanically known as Astrantia major and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pisa’.
The new Astrantia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Astrantia plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Astrantia plant originated from a self-pollination during the summer of 2011 of Astrantia major ‘Snow Star’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,697. The new Astrantia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands during the summer of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Astrantia plant by divisions in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands since 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Astrantia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.